cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Tropes
Tropes are devices and conventions that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations. If used correctly, they help move the narrative along, because the author has less to explain. Badly used and it can become a "Cliché". For example, if you want to show your character is smart, show him playing chess. Everybody knows smart people play chess ! If you want to show that the next character that just entered is smarter than the one before, have her just glace over his shouder and solve the game he has been struggling with. This way you can show instead of tell , which always enhance the narrative. Badly used it becomes a Cliché , an element that has been overused to the point of loosing it's original meaning or it's effect. In colloquial use, it refers to something that is expected or easily predicted. They are often used for comic effect. Main Characters Hope Mikaelson * The Aloner: She has now become this after Klaus and Hayley deaths during The Originals season 5, keeping her peers at the Salvatore School at bay. * Animorphism: Unlike most werewolves, she has a wolf form that she can shift into whenever she chooses, without being tied to the full moon, due to being part of the Crescent pack. * Berserk Button: Never break her trust, deceive her, she will come after you with a vengeance. Landon found this out hard after he faked being compelled by MG to forget what he'd seen at the school and fled from them just after she opened up to him about her disastrous past. * Fiery Redhead: As a teenager, Hope is fiercely independent, tenacious and can be Hot-Blooded if she's in a mood. * Healing Factor: As the daughter of a vampire-werewolf hybrid, Hope has vampire blood produced and running through her body, allowing her to heal herself when she's injured. * Hot Witch: Hope is a physically attractive teenage girl and a powerful, skilled witch. Lizzie Saltzman * Locked Out of the Loop: She and Josie are kept in the dark by their father that on their 22nd birthday they must undergo the Gemini Coven twin Merge where one twin will kill the other. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: Between the sisters, Lizzie is the Red Oni to Josie's Blue. Josie Saltzman * Locked Out of the Loop: She and Lizzie are currently kept in the dark by their father that as twins they are destined to undergo the Gemini Coven's Merge ceremony when they turn 22 This example contains a YMMV entry. It should be moved to the YMMV tab.where one twin eventually kills the other. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: Between the twin sisters, Josie is the Blue Oni to Lizzie's Red. Landon Kirby * The Immune: He is revealed to be unaffected by vampire compulsion. * Love Interest: Landon is obviously becoming this to Hope. * Token Human: Originally thought to be this but evidence crops up that suggests otherwise. Milton Greasley (MG) * Beware the Nice Ones: In "Death Keeps Knocking On My Door", it is revealed after his first taste of human blood that MG has the psychological markers for being a Ripper. Rafael Waithe * Big Brother Instinct: Rafael considers Landon his brother, is extremely protective of Landon and will do anything to protect him. Even challenge the local Alpha if it puts him in a position to keep Landon safe and let him stay at the school. * Black Best Friend: He's this to Landon. * Chick Magnet: He catches the eye of both Josie and Lizzie when he first appears at the school. * Hair-Trigger Temper: It's part of the standard werewolf powerset. Alaric Saltzman * Big Good: He tries to be this as the headmaster of the Salvatore School. Recurring Characters Kaleb * Jerkass: Kaleb is arrogant, boisterous and considers his human peers beneath him, and known for feeding on humans, a practise forbidden at the school. * My God, What Have I Done?: He reacts like this when his pushing of MG to drink human blood reveals that MG has the potential to be a Ripper. Category:Characters